


Покидая Лас-Вегас [Leaving Las Vegas]

by LeoloErlo



Series: Старое по Реборну [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Movie Remix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фанфика (автор - temperata. за давностью лет ссылка не работает, сам фанфик найти не могу).<br/>Перевод сделан 29 сентября 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покидая Лас-Вегас [Leaving Las Vegas]

Эта жара невыносима – воздух удушлив и словно липнет к коже. Он идет вдоль дороги, вымощенной камнем и бетоном в попытке скрыть пустыню, что лежит под ними. Самый большой отель в Лас-Вегасе, единственное место, достойное наследника Семьи, известной своей силой и репутацией. Имя, называемое только шепотом среди той элиты, что всегда скрывается в тени, не видимой простому глазу.  
Он идет, но не чувствует, что движется.  
Под полуденным солнцем все выглядит так, словно находится под толщей воды.  
Какая ирония, ведь это «мир внутри мира», и все тому подобное. Город, который похож на большую песочницу с дорогими игрушками и странными детьми с неестественно загорелой кожей. Хибари ненавидит эту жару.  
Гокудера поднимает на него глаза, когда он проходит через вестибюль, и бормочет что-то про отморозка, который – опять – опоздал. Ямамото легонько улыбается, кладет руки в карманы и поднимается, чтобы пойти на несколько шагов позади него.  
Это приемлемо – и расстояние, и присутствие.  
Хибари позволяет это. Речь идет о Ямамото, а значит, ему не придется терпеть ненужных слов, все же остальное легко проигнорировать.  
Он может просто закрыть глаза. Вздохнуть. И ждать.  
\- Оно у тебя?  
Наверное, Ямамото - чревовещатель, потому что вопрос словно бы доносится сразу с трех сторон. Хибари не оглядывается и просто кивает, перед тем, как дверь лифта открывается и он заходит, чтобы дотронуться тонфа до кнопки с надписью 'P'.  
Дверь закрывается перед Ямамото.  
Хибари такой, какой он есть. Не стоит подходить слишком близко. Я предупреждал.  
И он едет вверх, думая о том, достигнет ли истинной цели своего визита. За открывшейся дверью – богато обставленная комната.  
Сасагава Рюхей и его сестра сидят перед телевизором, слишком большим, что бы не быть вредным для глаз, и он проходит мимо них. Дальше расположились дети, - они едят какие-то пирожные – и тот самый ребенок смотрит прямо на него, так что он улыбается в ответ, слегка показывая зубы.  
Тсуна стоит на солнцепеке, разглядывая полотно из песка и камня, которое раскинулось на мили перед ним, не оставляя места небу. Хибари идет к нему, по дороге разглядывая девушку в купальнике, которая стоит рядом с его предполагаемым лидером.  
Она смотрит на него, и он смотрит в ответ, не проронив ни слова. Эта немая сцена длится несколько секунд, пока Хибари, наконец, не прерывает тишину.  
\- Оставь нас.  
Хару не слишком охотно подчиняется приказам, особенно если они исходят от «хранителя», который не спешит подтверждать свою верность. Рядом с ним у нее всегда мурашки бегут по коже.  
\- Хару, все в порядке.  
Тсуна говорит это, потому что он хочет спокойного вечера. Долгий перелет из Азии – не шутка, и босс Вонголы вымотан. Когда Хару покидает их, Тсуна спокойно смотрит на Хибари и протягивает руку. Тот кладет коробочку, обшитую парчой, в его ладонь и большим пальцем открывает ее. Внутри лежит что-то вроде амулета.  
\- Спасибо. – Благодарит Тсуна тихо.  
\- Это обещанное от Триады. - Отвечает Хибари.  
\- Чаосс! – Тсуна переводит взгляд на Реборна и отдает ему коробочку. – Наводить мосты там, где ничего не было, – это всегда хорошо, Тсуна. Разумная тактика для нового лидера Вонголы.  
Хибари едва слышит их.  
Что будет после того, как задание выполнено, – его не интересует. Свое дело он сделал, дальше пусть разбираются сами. Он слышит, как удаляются шаги Реборна, но остается посмотреть на горизонт, который несколько мгновений назад так пристально рассматривал Тсуна.  
\- Ты видел Гокудеру-куна, когда поднимался сюда?  
\- Да.  
\- А Ямамото?  
\- Я им не сторож. Ошейники с маячками – хороший способ находить потерявшихся домашних животных.  
\- Хибари-сан!...  
Он не создан для разговоров ни о чем, но почему-то еще здесь. И он не может подобрать слов для вопроса. Хотя в самом вопросе, в общем-то, нет ничего сложного.  
\- Я сегодня возвращаюсь в Японию.  
\- Для тебя здесь приготовили комнату. Давайте вернемся все вместе. Используй это время, чтобы расслабиться и…  
Вот почему Хибари уверен, что Тсуна долго не продержится в лидерах. Он слишком мягкий, слишком терпимый и этот его взгляд грустного оленя так и просит сделать его жертвой. Так что он прерывает его звуком, выдающим нетерпение.  
\- Тч.  
Так огрызается хищник, предупреждая. Но он все еще стоит здесь, хотя мог бы уйти в любой момент. Правда крутится у него на языке, готовая выдать его. Но Тсуна успевает первым – и это похоже на ответный удар под дых, когда он вдруг говорит:  
\- Мукуро-сана здесь нет.  
Хибари потрясен и унижен долгие полторы секунды, а потом снова сужает глаза.  
\- А мне что с того?  
\- Ты надеялся застать его здесь, не так ли? Семье нужен ряд документов, которые находятся в России. Их необходимо вернуть. Он был послан, чтобы следить за процессом.  
\- Ты слишком много говоришь.  
\- Я просто подумал, что тебе будет интересно.  
\- Мне это не нужно.  
\- Тебе все равно? - Тсуна серьезно смотрит на него.  
И Хибари уходит.  
Он узнал все, что хотел, а потому разворачивается и идет к лифтам. На обратном пути Хибари отбрасывает с дороги Ламбо. Реборн счастлив, И-Пин дрожит от восторга, а Сасагава Рюхей встает, чтобы защитить ребенка. Всех их Хибари игнорирует.  
Когда двери открываются вновь, Ямамото и Гокудера оказываются с разных сторон от лифта и настолько усердно делают вид, что так оно и было, что выглядят еще хуже, чем обычно. Пауза натянута, и оба кажутся растрепанными, словно устроили кутерьму не в том месте и совсем не вовремя.  
Он злобно ухмыляется. Вао.  
\- Не мозольте глаза. – Бросает Хибари, замечая выражение лица Гокудеры и слишком уж открытую улыбку Ямамото.  
\- Тебя туда же, ублюдок. - Гокудера оттопыривает палец.  
\- Только травоядные тратят время на такой детсад.  
Хибари любит оставлять последнее слово за собой, и ему приятно видеть, как Гокудера бессильно ударяет в стену, а Ямамото оборачивается к тому, чтобы что-то вполголоса сказать. Удовольствие – странное чувство, и во многом запутывает еще больше. Да, ему удалось вывести Гокудеру из себя, но Хибари не может подавить в себе зависть – потому что у Гокудеры есть Ямамото, который говорит ему успокоиться.  
Конечно же, Хибари никому этого не скажет.  
Но близкая дружба может оказаться приятой вещью.  
Кто знает, он еще не решил. 

 

Лифт едет вниз, и, когда он мягко ударяется об пол, Хибари выходит – даже не думая спрашивать, где его комната. Он не собирается оставаться здесь. Он найдет другое место, где переночевать, и включит девушку или двух в свои планы.  
Мужчина всегда остается мужчиной.  
Дорога до следующего отеля занимает целых десять минут, и еще пять он тратит, чтобы вписаться инкогнито. Это почти невозможно здесь, если только ты не Хибари Кея. А остальное за него пусть скажут деньги. 

 

Еще один лифт, на этот раз с видом на пустыню – она сменила цвет на фиолетовый, и этот переход от песчанно-рыжего кажется почти зловещим. Небо слишком высоко, и снова жара. Безоблачный день оставляет все вокруг высохшим: горло Хибари, его голову, его глаза. Тонфа ударяет в стекло раз, второй, третий. Раздражение не дает его глазам закрыться, но он не может объяснить, чем оно вызвано.  
Когда наконец-то он садится на кровати, Хибари замечает, что солнце уже наполовину село.  
Ему хочется сыграть в казино, но мужчина должен утолить три голода: к еде, сексу и деньгам. И, съев пару фруктов и опрокинув бокал красного вина, он звонит человеку, с которым уже вел дела.  
Они присылают самую лучшую и дорогую, и ее зовут Алиса. Она одета в модное черное платье и лодочки от Гуччи, - фасад, позволяющий ей не выдавать, чем она живет.  
Хибари говорит ей раздеться у лифта, и это в равной степени в целях безопасности и для того, чтобы увидеть, действительно ли она безупречна. Кожа должна быть чистой и гладкой, и это правило нерушимо. Хибари встает и сбрасывает жилет, а потом ослабляет галстук и закатывает рукава. Он говорит ей сесть на кровать.  
\- Раздвинь ноги.  
Она подчиняется без звука, длинные ноги раскрываются, и Хибари опускается на колено между ними. Он осматривает ее и, когда видит, что она соответствует его стандартам, вновь встает. Хибари не знает, зачем осматривать что-то, чем он не собирается пользоваться.  
Он дотрагивается до ее плеча и толкает девушку вниз, животом на кровать, и приподнимает ее бедра. Комнату наполняет звук расстегиваемой молнии.  
То, что следует дальше, Хибари предпочитает называть «необходимой разрядкой».  
Это как облечь свою неудовлетворенность в слова, позволить ей выкипеть и испариться. Он не нежен. Но и не слишком груб. У Хибари много странностей, но он никогда не кусает женщину, с которой спит, кем бы она ни была. Также он ни о ком не думает, находясь в ней.  
По крайней мере, так он себе говорит.  
Когда все кончено, Хибари сидит на полу у кровати.  
И он звонит Кусакабе, что бы тот заказал ему чартер, как только наступит утро.  
Хибари обхватывает голову руками, кладет локти на колени и остается на полу. 

 

\- Может, взглянешь на меня хоть раз? - Говорит девушка с зелеными глазами, и ее руки ложатся на запястья Хибари.  
\- Я разрешал тебе со мной разговаривать? - Голос Хибари мягок, но холоден, и он все так же сидит спиной к ней.  
\- Эй, я же… - На этот раз она ведет себя наглее и берет его за локоть.  
\- Я велел тебе трогать меня? - Яд в голосе Хибари напоминает о шипении разозленной змеи. То пространство, которое он позволяет людям занимать – и так достаточно велико, но это – это уже надругательство над его великодушием.  
Ему не нужно оружие, чтобы преподать ей урок, так что, когда он хватает ее за лодыжку, чтобы стащить с кровати, то не замечает, как зеленый сменяется на красный и синий.  
Хибари тянется за второй ногой, но в этот раз пинок настолько силен, что он оглядывается. Алиса смотрит на него, и один ее глаз, тот, который вихрится кроваво-красным и черным, видит его насквозь.  
Алиса велит ему отпустить ее. Ее голос глубже, мягче, уверенней. 

 

Хибари не знает, как выглядит в этот миг, – но знает, что лицо его выдает больше эмоций, чем за всю жизнь. Удивление, злость, вина, предательство и... радость. Он отпускает изящные лодыжки и садится на кровать, чтобы застегнуть рубашку, пытаясь при этом выглядеть невозмутимо.  
\- Так вот как развлекается Хибари Кея.  
Только трусы продолжают сражаться, когда поражение очевидно. Он молчит.  
\- Савада сказал, что ты в России.  
Хибари чувствует, как прогибается кровать, как тепло тела придвигается ближе. Подбородок опускается на его плечо, и голос Мукуро волнует воздух рядом с его ухом. Тонкие руки обхватывают его за талию. Хибари не сопротивляется.  
\- Мне показалась, что попрощаться перед этим – хорошая идея.  
\- Как великодушно с твоей стороны.  
\- Че. - Мукуро разочарован.  
\- И как давно ты..?  
\- С тех пор, как самолет приземлился.  
Мукуро - ублюдок, но не он один.  
Хибари не хочет вдаваться в детали, у него нет на это терпения, совершенно. Он поворачивается и с силой бьет Мукуро в челюсть. Сейчас не до галантности, в следующий раз, когда тот захочет сыграть в воров и копов, может быть, он будет предусмотрительнее подбирать тела. Но Хибари знает, что Мукуро никому не сдается, и тем более – ему.  
\- Браво. По-моему, это я должен бить тебя и проливать твою кровь, не считаешь? - Мукуро дотрагивается до своей челюсти и медленно двигает нижней.  
\- Что я делаю со своим временем – мое дело.  
Хибари чувствует, что главный удар на подходе. Поэтому он дерзок.  
Мукуро ничего не отвечает на это; он поднимается с кровати, встает перед Хибари и смотрит на него. Мукуро заставляет увидеть себя таким, какой он есть, - безупречность, которую Хибари принимал, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Все это без единого слова. Мукуро ждет, когда его раздражение утихнет, и говорит:  
\- Что ж, развлекайся. Потом пойдешь играть?  
\- Мукуро...  
И в этот раз на Хибари смотрит Алиса и мягко улыбается, накидывая платье. Она надевает туфли – сперва одну, потом вторую. И снова смотрит на Хибари.  
\- Что происходит Вегасе, остается в Вегасе.  
\- Мукуро.  
\- Увидимся через пару месяцев.  
Алиса оборачивается, поднимает сумку и протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Плата – только наличными. Хибари игнорирует жест и берет ее за запястье, дергая на себя. И когда они целуются, кусая друг друга, Хибари чувствует запах и вкус Мукуро, и это его лицо он видит.  
Это извинение, возможность, пусть в самом конце, но получить нечто, похожее на прощение. Потому что однажды у них может быть шанс, как у тех жалких травоядных, которые обжимаются в лифтах и не чувствуют после этого никакого стыда.  
Сильная рука отталкивает Хибари. Слишком сильная для женщины.  
\- Пять тысяч.  
И вновь ладонь протянута, но в этот раз пальцы смыкаются не на пустоте. И она уходит после того, как Хибари проверяет свои шансы и делает ставки.  
Она уходит, потому что это ее работа.  
Но Мукуро оборачивается, потому это Хибари.  
Он смотрит на него в последний раз этой ночью, одетый в это чертово соблазнительное платье, с тревожаще-нежной улыбкой.  
\- Ну, теперь я хотя бы знаю, что ты кусаешь только тех, кого любишь. 

 

Во взятой на прокат роскошной машине тепло, когда он несется по вымощенному шоссе и дальше по песку – кругами, кругами, без смысла и цели. Через два с половиной часа у него самолет, но ему все равно. К черту.  
Именно здесь и сейчас, где никто не увидит.  
Именно здесь, посреди небытия.  
Он чувствует себя потерянным.

**Author's Note:**

> PS или примечание переводчицы:  
> Покидая Лас Вегас [Leaving Las Vegas] – фильм, о том как мужчина, стремившийся покончить жизнь самоубийством, получает шанс вновь найти себя, познакомившись с проституткой в Лас-Вегасе. Они долго разговаривают по душам и делят мир на ноль, а в самом конце занимаются сексом. Потом он умирает.


End file.
